oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Combat Options
The attack style that a player uses in combat affects what experience they receive. A player's attack style is chosen on the combat screen section of the interface. Melee weapons Melee weapons vary in their attack styles. Some have four options, with either a controlled option or an alternative aggressive attack with a different action, while others have only three options. Players intending to remain a pure with no defence need to take care when using the third option (alternative aggressive), as switching weapons may result in controlled or defensive becoming selected, often only spotted when an unwanted defence level is gained. Accurate When using the accurate style, for every point of damage a player deals they gain 4 experience in Attack. Aggressive When using the aggressive style, for every point of damage a player deals they gain 4 experience in Strength. This style offers a greater maximum hit, but risks more misses (zeros) and being hit more often. Defensive When using the defensive style, for every point of damage a player deals they gain 4 experience in Defence. Controlled When using the controlled style, for every point of damage a player deals they gain 1.33 experience in Attack, 1.33 experience in Strength, and 1.33 experience in Defence. This attack style is only available in some melee weapons. Ranged weapons Accurate When using the accurate style, for every point of damage a player deals they gain 4 experience in Ranged. The accurate style allows a player to shoot less often than in the rapid style, but a player is less likely to hit for 0 damage. Rapid When using the rapid style, for every point of damage a player deals they gain 4 experience in Ranged. The rapid style allows a player to shoot more often than in the accurate style, but a player is more likely to hit for 0 damage. Longrange When using the longrange style, for each damage a player deals they gain 2 experience in Ranged and 2 experience in Defence. Attack range is increased with this attack style. Magic weapons While wielding a magic weapon (commonly a staff) a player can use the normal melee attack styles in melee combat. However, a staff also has the Autocast option, which makes the player automatically attack with a spell. This spell is repeatedly cast, although the player must still be of the correct Magic level and have the required runes. The spells a player can automatically cast are chosen from a list which varies with each magic weapon. While a player has the autocast option chosen, they must also choose from the accurate, aggressive, and defensive styles to represent how they are casting their magic. Accurate If a player chooses the accurate style while they have the "Attack with" option chosen and are attacking with spells, they perform a normal magic attack and for each damage that player deals they gain 2 experience in Magic, in addition to the basic spell experience. Aggressive If a player chooses the aggressive style while they have the "Attack with" option chosen and are attacking with spells, they perform a normal magic attack and for each damage that player deals they gain 2 experience in Magic, in addition to the basic spell experience. Defensive If a player chooses the defensive style while they have the "Attack with" option chosen and are attacking with spells, they perform a normal magic attack and for each damage that player deals they gain 1 experience in Magic and 1 experience in Defence. The basic spell experience is not divided, and is always given entitrely to magic.